Sibling Rivalry
Sibling Rivalry is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lifty and Shifty Featuring Roles *Buck and Chuck *Rip *Torn *Lumpy *The Mole Appearances *Liftelle and Shiftette *Floral and Fawn *Artsy and Painty *Scoopy Plot At the park, Buck, Chuck, Lifty, Shifty, Rip and Torn prepare for the annual brothers day games. Games judge Lumpy sits a table ready to score the siblings in each games. Up first is the egg toss where the siblings have to see who can toss an egg back an forth the longest. The Mole hands Buck and Lifty an egg but when he hands one to Torn he misses and the egg breaks on the ground, making Rip and Torn lose first. Lumpy tells the brothers to begin and Buck tosses the egg to Chuck while Lifty tosses to Shifty. The siblings continue this for a while but Shifty and Lifty begin to get tired so they resort to cheating. Lifty pulls a rock out of his pocket and throws it at Buck just as Chuck tosses him the egg. Buck becomes disrtacted and the egg hits him in the chest and shatters. Lumpy declares Lifty and Shifty the winners and then tells them to go to the next event, a pie eating contest. Chuck, Rip, and Shifty offer to do it and head onto a stage. They sit at a table and The Mole sets a pile of pies by them. Lumpy then starts a timer and the contest begins. Rip quickly eats five pies while Chuck eats three but to everyones amazment Shifty has eaten twenty. It's then shown that Shifty is just pretending to eat the pies and is really dropping them under the table. Time runs out and Shifty is declared the winner much to Chuck and Rip's dismay. Later, it's time for the final game, a three legged race. The brothers get ready at the starting line with one leg tied to each other. The Mole walks out in front of them and pulls out a gun much to the dismay of Rip and Torn. The fox brothers try to remain unflipped. Then The Mole pulls the trigger and the gun shoots into the air and hits a flying Scoopy, killing her. The gun shot flips Rip and Torn out and they begin to chase after the others who have already run off. Lifty and Shifty have gained the lead its is shown that they never tied their legs together. Buck and Chuck laugh as they run until they spot that Lifty and Shifty are cheating. They beavers yell this out and alert Rip and Torn who even flipped out relise this so they run past Buck and Chuck and towards Lifty and Shifty. Lifty and shifty are unaware of this and continue running until Rip and Torn grab Shifty. Lifty looks back to see the fox brothers rip Shifty in half and is fear he picks up the speed. Suddenly he runs into the finsih line and the speed of his running forces him to be sliced by it. the uper half of his body slides for a moent as he screams and finally comes to a stop. He is then killed when Rip and Torn step on his head. The episode ends with Liftys scream being hard by Floral, Fawn, Liftelle, Shiftette, Artsy and Painty who are competeing in a series of games across the park. Moral "Cheaters never win!" Deaths #Scoopy is shot by The Mole. #Shifty is ripped in half by Rip and Torn. #Lifty is cut in half by the finish line and then his head is stepped on. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes